Two dead characters? Second gen HP world
by loonylovegood34
Summary: Basically Harry's kids meet people they thought they would never meet... I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! There are a lot more characters but these are the main.
1. Chapter 1: The couple that were dead

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! If you think I do than you need to see a doctor stupid muggle. Addie Weasley belongs to one of my friends. Sorry if this story is crap!

"Lily! Don't throw the ball to hard!" shouted James Sirius Potter to his younger sister Lily Luna Potter who had thrown the ball into the forest behind their garden.

"Lily get the ball!" shouted Albus Severus Potter who was playing catch with them. Lily sighed and went to get the ball. She walked inside her house. "MUM! JAMES AND AL ARE MAKING ME GO INTO THE FOREST AND GET THE BALL!" Ginny Potter ran downstairs and into the garden.

"YOU TWO YOU KNOW LILY DOESN'T LIKE GOING INTO THE FOREST ALONE!" She shouted.

"Sorry mum," replied James and rolled his eyes. Ginny stormed back into the house. "Come on cry-baby lets get the ball!" Al said to Lily and they went into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Weasley household...

"HUGO GIVE ME BACK MY HAIRBRUSH!" Addie shouted at Hugo. They ere always fighting. "Get ready you lot! we are going to your Uncle Harry's AND HUGO GIVE ADDIE HER HAIRBRUSH!" Screamed Hermione Weasley.

* * *

Back to the Potters...

"Is this your ball?" asked a man holding their ball.

"Yes it is! Thank you!" Said Lily. She thought that the man looked a lot like her dad. A woman with red hair walked up behind the man.

The woman said, "We don't know where are son is. Do you know him? His name is Harry Potter..."


	2. Chapter 2: A Twist

"This is isn't possible you died when I was an infant. You-" Harry got cut off. They were in Harry's house now they had brought James and Lily, Harry's parents, home.

"Who cares? We have grandma and grandad now!" Lily hugged James and Lily again.

"NO THEY ARE ALIENS!" James grabbed a beaters bat from his Quidditch set. "Come near me and I will whack you!" He threatened.

"James these are your grandparents! Be great full !" Ginny said angrily. She was about to give James a lecture on how he should be happy that his grand parents were alive.

"No save the fuss. You should be scared!" James (Harry's dad) said.

"no it's- wait what!" Harry replied.

James and Lily turned into Voldemort and Bellatrix. Everyone grabbed for their wands except from Lily who was going to Hogwarts in September. She hid behind her mum.

"You actually thought that we were that freak and mudblood!" Bellatrix laughed.


	3. Chapter 3: Family Divided

"AVADA KED-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Ron yells while bursting through the door. He disarms Voldemort and Bellatrix.

Quickly Voldemort and Bella grab their wands and apperate somewhere else.

"we NEED to alert the ministry and FAST!" Harry shouted. "Ginny make our houses so no one but us lot can get to them! Kids go to your rooms! Ron,Hermione can you help us sort this out?"

"Sure!" Ron replies.

Ginny goes back to the ministry with Ron after sorting out the apperation thing.

Meanwhile the kids are all in James' room talking about what's going to happen. Addie and Lily are crying while the rest are trying to stay brave.

A few hours later

Ron comes back in tears.

"Ginny! She..." Ron breaks down.

"YOU LET HER DIE!" Harry shouts at Ron. "I HATE YOU! GET HERMIONE AND YOUR KIDS AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Ron grabs Harry. They fight.

Hermione tries to pull them away but Harry accidentally hits her. She falls to the ground. Ron runs to her.

"Hermione I'm sorry," Harry says in tears.

"you really think I'd let my sister die. YOU REALLY THINK! Kids we are leaving!" Ron shouts and walks out of the house.

* * *

I know it was evil killing off Ginny but I did.


	4. Chapter 4: Drink Your Sorrows Away

Potter household

"um kids. Your mum..." Harry starts.

"No. No. No!" James shouts. "She's dead and it's all your fault! If you had listened to me! He storms upstairs.

Al just stares. "No this can't be real!" Al starts to cry.

Lily cries and runs into her dad's arms. She wails.

Harry walks up to the cupboards and pulls out firewhiskey. He starts to drink.

Weasley Household

"So," Ron cries. Hermione takes over.

"so children I want you to be really grown up about this! You Aunt Ginny died," Hermione says.

Silence.

Just Silence.

Then tears.

The children run into their rooms and cry. While their parents start to drink.


	5. Chapter 5: Can Al save the family?

A Few Years Later

Harry, Hermione and Ron had taught their kids to dislike eachoths family. The Potters hated the Weasleys and Grangers. Harry, Ron and Hermione were now all alcoholics. Ron and Hermione had split up. Ron had Rose and Hermione had Hugo and Addie. Hermione had changed her's, Addie's and Hugo's name to Granger. Rose's name was still Weasley. Nothing was well.

Albus, Lily and James were on the scarlet Hogwarts Express when Addie and Hugo came up to the carriage.

"Look here Addie! Our horrible cousins!" Hugo laughed.

"I hate them too! And you two!" Rose had come up behind them.

"Watch out weasel or-" James got cut off.

"Or what?" Hugo smirked. James punched him in the face.

The Next Day

Addie, Lily and Rose were sat in the Ravenclaw common room just shouting insults at each other while Professor Sprout was having a word with James and Hugo...

"So you punched Hugo in the face?"

"Yes!" James replied.

"Detention!"

"Hugo wouldn't leave us alone!"

"Hugo said he didn't and because he is in Hufflepuff house I will stick up for him! You Gryffindors are nothing _but _trouble!" James stormed off.

Albus us was sat in the Slytherin common room just staring at the floor. He started to cry. Why had he family come to this? They _hated _each other! He needed to sort things out. He grabbed a quill and parchment and started to write.


	6. Chapter 6: Forbidden Love

(I took out Addie because the owner didn't want me to put her in)

* * *

"Al what was the point is this?" Asked Rose. Al had organised at meeting with him, Rose, Hugo, Lily and James. They were in the library discussing about their family.

"Look! Our family is falling apart! We need to make things right! And hating eachother won't help," Al replied.

"I guess Al is right..." Hugo and Lily said together sadly.

"I agree with Al too! Look I'm sorry what I've done, well the mean things, but we need to get this family back together! Whose with me?" Rose says. Al, Lily and Hugo raise their hands. James just laughed.

"You lot can but I'm not! What's the point? Mum is dead and you can't change that!" And with that James storms out of the room. There is silence.

Silence.

A few days later, Lily was walking down the corridor after class. Suddenly a hand grabs her neck. Lily screamed.

"GET OFF ME! WHO ARE YOU?" Lily shouts. She whips around and gasps. "Scorpius?"

"Sorry Lily. I saw a death eater walking down the corridor muttering 'potter children'!"

"YOU LIAR! YOU DONT GRAB PEOPLE BY THE NECK!" Lily runs off.

On the way there she trips over and falls through a door. "Hugo! She says and kisses him. A loving kiss.

"I love you Lily! It's a shame we can't be together!" Hugo says and they kiss again. But Scorpios walks in on them!

"WHAT THE? YOU ARE COUSINS!" He shouts.

"Um..." Hugo says.

"Hey can you shut your gob Scorpius? This is a secret! Plus if you tell I'll say you have a crush on Rose! Which you do!"

"Well at least my crush is legal! But I won't tell anyone."

"Good. Now can we get on with what we were doing?"

Scorpius raises his eyebrows. "What you were doing?"

"Nevermind I have Quidditch practise anyway!" Lily leaves embarrassed.

When she leaves Scorpius slams Hugo up to a wall. "You hurt her and I'll kill you!"

Hugo smirks. "Since when did you care about our family?"

"Since you want to snog your cousin!"

"I hate you! Stay our of our lives!"

"No! I will kill you if you hurt her, and I'm serious, DEAD serious!" Scorpios drops Hugo and leaves.


	7. Chapter 7: Mudbloods are next

"Mudbloods, your next!" Read out ProfessorMcGonagall. On the wall in the Great Hall Mrs Norris' blood and it spelt these words.

Scorpius snorted. "The person who did this is right! Mudbloods should die!" Everyone gasped.

"SCORPIUS! YOU ARE SUSPENDED THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS WILL PICK YOU UP AT 10:00 SHARP NEXT MORNING!"

Scorpius walked out of the room. Rose was holding back tears. She had fancied Scorpius and she knew he liked her. Now she wanted to rip his hair out and crucio his behind.

Professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor house, looked down at the floor. He thought of when the Chamber of Secrets was opened and on the wall it said '_enemies of the heir beware_'. Now this was exactly like that! Somehow he knew what had happened.

Voldemort has come to Hogwarts.

"Time of death?"

"8:22 Monday 24th of October."

Lilly and Hugo watched in horror as Sam Davis's body was being taken away. A muggle born had been killed. The Death Eater mark was left on the wall, drawn with his blood.

"What will happen now?" Asked Hugo.

"Well Potter and Granger-" McGonagall got cut off.

"I like to be known as Weasley. I'm begging my mum to change my name back. But I still will be known as Weasley."

"Anyway! We will have to move all the student to their homes. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore."

Later that night all the Hogwarts students boarded the train. James had come round had was also trying to get the family back together.

"I know we are trying to get the family back together but more importantly what will we do about Hogwarts? Obviously as being Potter and Weasley children we will be the main target but what shall we do?" Rose asked.

"Lead an army! Just like dad did! But this time we can call it 'The Army Of Hogwarts' also known as 'TAOH'!" Lily suggested.

"Lily we are not as good as dad! Let's just let the grown ups do all the work and let's just step in when we are needed." Al said.

"I think we should do that. Who agrees?" Rose asked and everyone raised their hands.

"Good!"

The train arrived home and as usual Hermione was the only one to pick Al, Rose, Hugo, Lily and James up. Hermione was the only one out of the three who had stopped their drinking problem.

"I have good news!" She said. "Me and Ron are getting back together!"

But there wasn't enough time to celebrate, Death Eaters arrived.


	8. Chapter 8: Eating Disorder

Lily looked down at herself. She looked in the mirror. "If I am going to be a part in this war I need to be thinner, not as fat," she said to herself. "I need to stop eating for a little bit and exercise more." She went downstairs and her breakfast was on the table.

"Orange or apple juice?" James asked her.

"Apple," she replied. "But I'm not hungry. So I'll just have the juice!"

"Lily you are _always _hungry in the morning. What's wrong?" Al said as he came down stairs.

"nothing." She replied.

After a few days Lily became thinner and thinner. But she still refused to eat. One day when they were at Ron and Hermione's house she collapsed in the middle of the room. All she heard were distant voices calling her name.

She woke up in a hospital bed. She reached up to something shiny, what she thought was the snitch. She grabbed them and then realised they were her dad's glasses. As her vision became clearer, she noticed that she was surrounded by her dad, Al, Her uncle Ron, her Aunt Hermione, Hugo and Rose. But not James. It didn't take long for her to realise that they were all in tears.

"What is it?"

"James went out fighting yesterday and we haven't heard from him since!" Said Al between tears.

Lily just sat there in shock.


	9. Chapter 9: Best Friends

"James! We need to get out of here!" Shouted Isabelle Tomlinson, a girl who he had a crush on. They were hiding behind a rock avoiding killing curses from the Death Eaters.

"I hate to agree with Al but he was right. We should just let the adults sort things out!" James shouted back.

"Potter, Tomlinson I know where you are!" Said. Lucius Malfoy.

"STUPEFY!" Yelled James from behind the rock. It hit Lucius in the chest and sent him flying backwards but unfortunately another Death Eater hit James with a spell at the same time. James flied backwards and blacks out slowly, hearing Isabelle's voice shouting his name. But her voice was getting fainter and fainter as he blacked out slowly, but then all at once.

* * *

Lily say up reading in her hospital bed. Reading was the only way she could escape from the torture around her. Her family begging her to eat, James missing and Hogwarts being abandoned. Oh how cruel life was.

"So Lily how are you doing?" Asked the nurse who entered her room.

Lily looked up from her book, "Well what do you think? I'm going through hell! And that is not because I'm starving myself!"

"Well sorry! I don't take that tone from people, young lady!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Ok how do I say this in a polite way? Can you leave this room so I can read my book?"

"What book is it called?"

"Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief."

"Sounds good. I'm going to leave now!" The nurse left the room while Lily carried on with her book.

* * *

Isabelle fought her way through the Death Eaters to get James to safety. She finally reached a house, what looked like a poor house and knocked on the door.

"Hello!" Said a cheerful redheaded woman who opened the door. Then she looked at James. "Merlins beard James!" She starts to cry. "Come inside! Lay him on the table!"

When Isabelle put him on the table she realised how heavy he actually was. As the woman rushed over to the cupboards to get some medicine Isabelle asked, "Who are you?"

"Molly Weasley! James' grandmother!"

"Can you contact his father and siblings?"

"Of course!"

James groaned. Molly rushed to him and puts lots of medicine down his throat. Isabelle watched over. A man suddenly a redheaded man, who looks a lot like Molly, walked through the door. Isabelle guessed he was Molly's husband.

"Hello- OH DEAR GOD IS THAT JAMES!" He shouted and rushed over.

"Isabelle this is my husband Arthur, James' grandfather."

"Hello!" Isabelle said to him.

"Hi!" He replied. looking at James.

Molly looked up from James. "He will wake up in a few hours. He is fine but needs to take medicine every few hours. Tea Isabelle?"

"Yes please," Isabelle replied. She sat down and held James' hand. She started to look around. The home might belong to a poor family but she thought it is a beautiful place. It could hold a huge family. There was a sign that said 'welcome to the Burrow.'

"Sugar?" Asks Molly.

"No thank you!" She replies.

Molly brings her tea over and she takes a sip. She looks down at James. He had a cut on his head. It started to bleed so she wiped his head.

"So James is your... Friend?" Molly asks.

"Yes. But we are best friends," she replied.

"Tell me. How did you meet? Tell me things you did with him. All through the years. Things like that."

"Well. We met on the Hogwarts Express in our first year. I was looking for Poppy Creevy's toad and I came across his carriage. He was sat with our friend William Ferns when I caught them doing magic. I asked them if they had seen the toad and they said no. I them told them that last year magic had been banned in the train and they just laughed and called me stupid.

I them saw him on the boats going up to the castle. I sat with Poppy and he sat with William. As we entered the castle he just stared at me. Before I knew it they were calling names out, Poppy's was the first one, then Williams, then James's and then mine. We all got sorted into Gryffindor. We all became friends pretty fast. Now we are best friends. Nothing really happened between us really. Well apart from the occasional arguments and Poppy having a boyfriend nothing much happened. We have had a lot of great memories between us."

"Do you have feelings for him? Well I'm that sort of way?"

"Um..." Isabelle gave this a lot of thought. "Yes! I think I do.

But what they didn't know is that James heard Isabelle admit that she had feelings for him.


	10. Chapter 10: The plan

"C'mon Lily!" Harry said with Al next to him. Lily groaned and hauled herself over a rock where people had fought a few hours ago. "James has been here. Where could he have gone?"

"Was his friend Isabelle fighting with him?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Al replied. "They left while you were in hospital." Lily thought back of when she didn't eat and she was stuck in hospital. She only came out because she didn't want to think of what would happen if she died and her dad would have lost his wife and child. She didn't want him to drink again.

"No one is here now," Harry said "Your grandma Weasley lives about half an hour away from here. Let's go and have some tea at her house. She won't mind us being there. She loves you lot." They made there way over to Molly's house. On the way them met two death eaters.

"Ready to fight?" One of them smirked.

"Hey! I'm thirteen! I'm too young to fight!" Lily said angrily.

"Do I care? Potter filth!" The other one said discussed. The Potters drew their wands. Luckily their dad had taught them a lot of attack and defence spells although Lily and Albus were afraid. This was their first fight.

"STUPEFY!" The Potters yelled but the death eaters were quicker. They blocked the spells and then disarmed them all.

"Ooooh how lucky we are," one of them said. "We get to kill the famous Potters!"

"Yes!" The other one said in glee. "How lucky are we? The Dark Lord will be very, _very _pleased with us!"

"PERTRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Two people shouted behind them. Their bodies bound tightened up and they both fell to the ground. "Obliviate!" A green light appeared at the end of their wands.

"Grandma! Grandad!" Al and Lily said together and ran up and hugged their beaming grandparents. Harry then received a hug from Mrs Weasley and. Shaken hand from Mr Weasley.

"Oh Harry!" Mrs Weasley said. "You could have been killed! And the kids!"

"Yes!" Mr Weasley said. "Anyway there is someone you might want to see at our house." They followed them into the humble home of the burrow. Harry always felt like Hogwarts and the burrow was his home.

"James!" Harry shouted and ran to hug his son. Albus followed suit. Lily ran up and hugged him as hard as she could and James kissed her on the head.

"Hey Isabelle!" Lily says.

"Hi," Isabelle replies. "Well I must be going!"

"No please stay," James said in a pleading voice.

"Yes do stay!" Molly says. "I like your company and it's dangerous out there."

"Um okay," Isabelle says. "If you want me to. And if it's not a problem."

* * *

Voldemort sat impatiently at the table in Malfoy Manor. Two of his death eaters hadn't returned. "Them Potters!" he spat.

"Have them liccle Potters gotten away again?" Bellatrix says and sits down at the table.

"Yes!" Voldemort replies. "But don't worry! I have a plan to kill the Potters and their puny family! Don't you worry!"


End file.
